I order you to love me!
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Yamamoto, Tsuna decided, had very bad luck, because Bel was determined to be his Prince Charming. B80, slight Fon/Mammon.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: OOC, Unbeta'd, humor fail.**

**Author's Notes: Seriously, why can't I write fanfics of normal couples like 2795 or 5986? Nooo, instead I write this madness called B80 XD It's mostly in Bel's POV (well, sorta) since I've never done a fic with him and I need to practice for my B26 stories, LOL.**

**And I'm going to be referring Mammon as a she because…well, I sincerely have no reason. And she's terribly OOC xD You people don't mind, do you? D:**

**Disclaimer: Are the KHR! guys all over each other in a romantic way? No? Then it's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Prince Belphegor saw nothing interesting in Yamamoto Takeshi at first. The circumstances they were in weren't the best, either – they had, after all, been in a life-or-death battle between the Varia and the Vongola. It wasn't like he had a lot of time to analyze the kid; he wasn't the Storm Guardian, therefore he was not his opponent and a prince like himself should not bother with peasants like him.<p>

The prince's hidden eyes never focused on Yamamoto for more than five seconds; he was focused on the silver-haired guardian, who he was to fight. The part-Japanese, part-Italian commoner had put up a good fight, he had to admit. Although the blond had won, his pride was injured. Princes were, obviously, invincible! When he heard that the next fight was between the Rain Guardians, he scoffed, amused. Squalo was, after all, the second-in-command of the Varia; there was just _no_ _way _that Yamamoto kid would win.

The next night came quickly. It was there when Bel finally paid attention to him. He was tall, lean, had short and spiky black hair and soft, friendly brown eyes. Really handsome in a pretty ordinary way, dare he say. Though what intrigued him the most was that smile in his tanned face. Who in the world would be smiling at a time like this? Especially before fighting Superbi Squalo! That kid was an idiot.

At least, that's what he thought until he saw him fight.

The way he sung his sword like it was just another part of his body, how the water around him moved so naturally at his favor, and how he remained confident even when the situation got worse had the prince's eyes glued to him, refusing to leave such magnificent act. He was also impressed when the boy had tried to save Squalo from the beast, and how he cursed himself when he failed to do so.

Three days later, he had the opportunity to fight him in the Sky Match. He was so excited to see what kind of moves the teen would use on him, and was not disappointed to see him use the Shigure Souen Ryu against him. The tricky brat had used his foot to hit him with his sword! And it would've worked if it wasn't for Mammon's illusion.

"This is a life or death match. A man who can fight like this without fear is either an idiot, or a natural born hitman." Bel couldn't agree more with Reborn's words.

And that's where his obsession began.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, what's wrong?"<p>

Said boy blinked twice and faced the worried eyes of his best friend.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Tsuna wasn't very convinced but let it go none-the-less while Gokudera snorted, making a comment about how much of an idiot he was and continued to chat animatedly with his awkward-looking boss. The tallest one of the three wasn't listening, though, because he has been feeling really uneasy since the final battle with the Varia. It was almost like he was being…observed. He hasn't been paying much attention to it, but that feeling was there every day: in classes, baseball practice, at a friend's house, and his own house…it was unnerving, to say the least. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy, for Tsuna has noticed it too. Not as often as Yamamoto has, but quite a lot of times. Neither of them has mentioned it, and Yamamoto had no intentions of doing it.

With a wave of hand he dismissed himself and made his way to his home, sighing contently when thinking of the long, hot bath he was going to take. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked slowly, looking up at the sky with a small smile. He couldn't wait for the next baseball tournament to arrive; with this much training that they were having, he was sure they would win!

"Ushishishi~"

Yamamoto stopped his track and looked around. What was that? He was alone in the small street and everything looked normal enough. He shook his head and continued walking, but the smile was gone from his lips. That sound…he's heard it before, but where? Too deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice the smiling, shadowy figure resting on top of the building behind him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…soon you'll be the prince's. Ushishishi~"

* * *

><p>"Mammon~" Bel sang, smiling his usual grin.<p>

The illusionist let go of her calculator and glared at her psychotic partner, or at least it looked like it, because as always her hood was obscuring her never-seen eyes.

"What?" She grunted lowly, clearly upset that she had been interrupted in the middle of her favorite hobby: counting money.

The prince sighed dramatically and fell to the couch beside her, the wide smile disappearing. "Oh, Mammon, the prince wants something, but he doesn't know how to get it!"

The Mist Arcobaleno raised an invisible eyebrow. Well, that was something new. Usually the sadistic blond would kill everything in his pace to get what he wanted.

"A prince should not want anything, so I need it now!"

"And what is this you want so badly, Bel?" Mammon asked, her curiosity picked. "It better not be expensive."

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms and smiling madly once more at the memory of said guy.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mammon cleared her throat.

"You mean the Vongola's Rain Guardian?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Ushishishi~ Exactly!" The prince confirmed, placing his arms behind his head.

His partner was speechless.

"I feel bad for him," She finally said as she sighed.

"Huh? Why?" The knife-user tilted his head to the side, confused.

Mammon just shook her head and resumed counting her money.

"Mammon," Bel whined. "Help the prince!"

"I don't know what you want me to do, but if you pay me I may be able to do something," She said distractedly while separating the dollars and coins.

The Varia of Storm took out a large amount of money from his pocket and laughed. "Ushishishi, the prince knew Mammon would say something like that, so I brought the money. The prince is a genius, after all."

Without hesitating, the only female of the Varia took the cash and counted it before placing it in the table with the other money.

"I'm probably going to regret this," She said slowly. "But I'll see what I can do."

Bel laughed in victory.

"First of all, why the hell would you like to have that Rain brat?" The illusionist asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because the prince says so," Mammon rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now do you have any idea _why_ that is?"

Bel adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…" He hummed, taking one of his unique-looking knifes and examined it. "Whenever the prince sees him his heart starts beating faster."

Mammon had an idea of where this was going. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Knowing him, most likely bad.

"Does your stomach, by any chance, feel weird when you're around him?"

Bel hummed again in thought before nodding. "Yes, it does, but why do you need to know this? Aren't you going to help the prince take him?"

She placed her right hand in her head in an exasperated manner. "Bel, crushes don't work like that."

The prince blinked behind his bangs. "…Crush? You mean like when a skull breaks after being crushed by a heavy building?"

"Lussuria should be the one teaching you this, not me," Mammon murmured under her breath. "A crush is a normal behavior between teenagers like you (blood-thirsty or not); it's a feeling very similar to happiness and shyness mixed, though it also can bring grief and anger. They help you notice other people's qualities and defects and still like them. Now, what new things have you noticed about the brat?"

The prince placed his knife close to his mouth. "When the prince was following him not long ago, he noticed that his eyes weren't brown, but a dark amber color. His smile seemed to light up the place like an explosion, his voice is deep but light (more pretty than the screaming of my victims, too!), and his skin looks very soft-looking. The prince wonders if it feels the same…"

Mammon nodded. "Now, do you feel the need to stab him? Wait, did you say 'following'?"

Bel stayed quiet for a long time as he ignored her last question, thinking deeply. "The prince does sometimes because of the weird feelings he causes in him, but later I…regret it." He finished, surprising himself.

The Arcobaleno was surprised too. "How so?"

"The prince doesn't want to hurt him, but often in his dreams the prince sees himself cutting Yamamoto Takeshi's naked skin and licking the blood. Somehow the peasant seems to enjoy it, though, because his face looks flustered and he's panting out the prince's name pleading for him to do something. When I wake up I have a strange feeling in my lower stomach and I has to fix it by-"

"I don't need to know that!" Mammon snapped. That was way too much information. Bel only smiled although a little confused by his partner's reaction. She cleared her throat again. "As I was saying, a crush appears when you develop special feelings toward someone. You don't want to hurt him, right?"

Bel nodded.

"You feel weird when he's around, yes?"

He nodded once again.

"And you want him for yourself?"

At that, the prince laughed in his own creepy way. Mammon took it as a 'yes'.

"I never thought this would be possible, but, Bel, you do have a crush."

The prince pouted. "How is that supposed to make Yamamoto Takeshi mine?"

"Patience is a virtue, Bel. To make him 'yours', you have to win his heart first. And no, you don't have to rip it apart from his body," She added when the prince opened his mouth. "Getting someone like him to like someone like you…may not be exactly so hard, but it will require effort from you. A lot."

"And what does the prince need to do?"

"The normal advice would be 'be yourself', but that wouldn't work out for you," Mammon said quietly. A second later she heard a knife being thrown to the wall behind her. "Well, you have to do nice stuff for him, like buying him pretty things, getting to know him better, try to NOT to stab HIM or HIS FRIENDS, being polite in front of him, not laugh like the creep you are, not talk about massacres or blood in general, not-"

"Mammon!" Bel whined.

She sweat-dropped. It seems she got a little carried away…

"Can't the prince just order him to like him?" He asked, pouting.

"Only if what I told you to do doesn't work," Mammon said, shaking her head before she added under her breath, "Not that someone would like to be with you anyway."

"What was that, baby?" The psychotic teenager sneered as he took out ten knifes from who-knows-where.

"You should ask Squalo about him," The Varia of Mist said in a bored manner, not feeling intimidated by the prince's threat. "He knows him better than anyone else here."

Bel considered the idea before slowly putting away his knifes. "Alright." And he hurriedly left to find the commander.

Mammon sighed. She still felt bad for the poor oblivious teen; he had no idea what was coming to him.

_Oh well, it's not my problem_, she thought as she went back to her task.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you want me to tell you about Yamamoto Takeshi?" Squalo half-asked, half-yelled in surprise.<p>

"What you heard. The prince wants you to tell him everything you know about Yamamoto Takeshi." Bel demanded, crossing his arms.

The silver-haired commander just started at him as if he had grown sane before he narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not going to let you touch that brat," He grunted, readying his sword.

The blond also took out his knives and sneered at him. "And why is that, you commoner?"

"That weakling is my pray!"

"Oh? But the prince recalls him beating you~"

"Why, you…!"

"Oh, my! Are you two boys fighting again~?"

Both Bel and Squalo stopped glaring at each other and turned around to see the cheerful face of Lussuria, who approached them with a playful pout that was meant to be cute.

"Go away, Luss-nee; the prince is fighting for what's his!" Bel hissed.

"VOI!" The shark exclaimed, clearly pissed. "The brat isn't yours, you crazy prince!"

"Guys, guys!" The Varia of Sun shrieked. "You are fighting for someone? How romantic! Who is the lucky girl~?"

Squalo faltered slightly at that. "It's not a girl…and we are not fighting for him!"

Lussuria gasped and then giggled. "It's Yamamoto-kun, isn't it~?"

Both Bel and Squalo gaped at him.

"From the look on you faces it seems I was right!" He exclaimed happily as he clapped excitedly. "Ah, I never thought I would see a love triangle between you three! Sure, it was obvious Squ-chan had something to do with Yamamoto-kun, but Bel-chan?"

"VOOOOOIII!" Squalo yelled, blushing faintly. "Why is everyone assuming there is something going on with the brat and I?"

Lussuria clicked his teeth and shook his head. "Oh, the denial."

"How did you know who we were arguing about?" The blond teenager asked.

"I just had a feeling~" The flamboyant Sun Guardian said, winking behind his sun glasses.

"Gays are freakishly intuitive," Bel muttered with a mix of amusement and uneasiness.

Squalo nodded.

After some yells, sword and knife cuts and blood loss, both Varia members decided to sit down and talk like the civilized people they weren't and listen to their 'mama'.

"Boys," Lussuria started, smiling excitedly. "Tell me, what are you going to do about Yamamoto-kun?"

Squalo twitched. "How much will it take for you to drop the damn idea of me liking that brat?"

Lussuria pouted. "Squ, denial is bad for your health~! I mean, Yamamoto-kun's body isn't as good as Ryohei-chan's, but you have to admit that he's A-DO-RA-BLE~!"

"What's there to like?" The commander spat out, crossing his arms.

Bel glared at him from under his hair. "Everything, peasant; he's perfect for the prince and not for a pedophile like you. Ushishishi~"

The Varia of Sun squealed. This was oh-so-much fun!

"VOOOOOIII, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEDOPHILE?"

Lussuria placed a finger in his lower lip and hummed. "Bel-chan's right, Squ-chan. Yamamoto-kun is fourteen and you twenty two."

"No matter what you say, I'm not letting you touch Yamamoto!" Squalo yelled angrily, standing up. "I will be the one to defeat him!"

The blond stared, stared, and stared at him for some more. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"The prince doesn't want to harm him."

Both Squalo and Lussuria gasped.

"Ha-ha, Bel-chan, what?" The cheerful member asked hesitantly, unsure if he heard correctly.

"The prince wants Yamamoto Takeshi to like him." Belphegor said, smiling smugly. "I want him to be mine."

His teammates gasped again.

"The prince orders Squalo to tell him about his hobbies, favorite foods and all that stuff; Mammon says that's important to know."

"So…that's what you really wanted to ask me in the first place?" The silver-haired man asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Bel nodded and Lussuria fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>This is supposed to be humor but lately I've been failing at it, haha!<strong> **I will continue it regardless of how many reviews I get because I really like this couple (Actually, I pretty much like Yamamoto x Everyone, but I just happened to be in a Bel mood, haha. And I've been wanting to write something even though I don't like my writing) and I have some ideas for the next chapter. It's probably going to be a three or four-shot, not really sure. By the way, I'm going to a small vacation today, so I won't be able to update until next week (or two :O).**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated nonetheless! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Possible OOC.**

**Author's Notes: Gosh, guys, I love you all to pieces~! I came back from my *coughlamecough* vacation and I had like 12 inboxes from FF.N. I know it's not much, but it makes me really happy that at least someone is willing to give this fanfic and pairing a chance. Thanks to you all~!**

**Review replies:**

**Rainbowbubble: Yeah, I was actually very hesitant about starting this fic since, really, Bel and Yamamoto as a couple? What the heck? But hey, like you, I love them both so I told myself, "If there's 5926 (which I read somewhere – it was cute, haha), why the hell wouldn't there be a B80?" And yep, I LOVE crack couples. Actually, I was thinking of starting a 5100 fanfic (gotta love awkward redheads). Huh, my mind works weirdly XD Thank you so much~!**

**Gokusotsu: Here's the next chapter~! *Grins* And yes, Yamamoto's smile can make anyone fall for him, haha. Thanks a lot!**

**MistCountess: Sure you can, I don't mind. In fact, I feel rather honored, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I hate saying this, but I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"First of all, Bel-chan, you have to be creative!" Lussuria said a few minutes after he woke up. After all, what kind of nanny would he be if he slept through his youngest comrade's (Mammon not included) first crush without helping him?<p>

Bel tilted his head to the side. "Creative?"

The Varia of Sun nodded. "First dates should leave good lasting impressions. In order to have the perfect date you'll need to consider your partner's tastes. For example, if they like music, a concert would be a good idea to take them to. Now, Squa, what does Yamamoto-kun like?"

The swordsman glared at them while he crossed his arms in an indignant manner, but he answered none-the-less. "The damn brat has a stupid obsession for baseball."

Both of them still looked at him expectantly, to which Squalo twitched.

"Voi! What makes you think I know more of him?"

"Please, Squ-chan, this is not the time for this! Can't you see how much Bel-chan is suffering because of not knowing practically anything about his crush?" Lussuria cried dramatically, cupping his face with his hands and making his glossed lips look like an upside-down v to show his unhappiness with the silver-haired man's un-cooperation.

Squalo glanced at the teenager only to twitch once more. Contrary to the Varia of Sun's belief, Bel was looking relatively calm while polishing his knives, laughing madly whenever he saw his reflection of them. Probably thinking of how pretty the blood of his victims would look compared to their shiny silver, the shark mused.

"Now, Squa, help the power of love by informing our dear Bel-chan of everything you know!"

Knowing that Lussuria (who was in what he liked to call a "lovey-dovey" mode) wouldn't stop bugging him until he spilled the beans, Squalo sighed and grudgingly started. Hey, at least it was better than being with that sorry excuse of a boss, no?

"If I'm not wrong, his dad is the owner of a sushi restaurant, in which the brat works in from time to time when he's not occupied with his stupid baseball practice. He also has the strangest food tastes," He said, grimacing in disgust. "Who the hell eats purple spaghetti and drink milk with everything anyway?"

Bel's smile faltered. "How do you know all of this, commoner?"

Silvery eyes glared at the prince. "I wasn't stalking him, if that's what you are wondering. I'd have to be a psycho like you to be interested in that brat."

Sensing the Varia of Storm's murderous aura, Lussuria was quick to intervene.

"So, Bel-chan, where do you think you should take him to?"

His anger appeased for the time being, the prince shrugged. "I don't know."

Lussuria sweat-dropped and Squalo snorted. Of course it wouldn't be easy.

"Well," Lussuria started, placing his right index finger in the corner of his jutted lips. "I doubt Squ-chan here knows much about Yamamoto-kun, so why don't you ask one of his friends? Like the Vongola boy! He seems like such a cute, nice kid!"

Bel hummed before nodding; that is probably the best option.

"Great! Now, the second thing is to talk. In order for you both to feel comfortable, you need to talk; not too much, but not too little. Also, Bel-chan, be careful of what you say. You don't want to scare him away, do you?" The cheerful man adopted a face of despair.

The blond just waved his hand back and forth lazily, as if dismissing the idea.

Lussuria nodded before continuing happily. "Make sure to dress casually; most people don't feel comfortable in a tie after all, no? Next is to have fun, of course! It has to be a memorable time! Don't be afraid to show your sense of humor–"

"Bel doesn't have a sense of humor."

"–so that you two can be more comfortable and calm with each other. And finally…" He stayed quiet for a moment with the intentions of adding suspense, which, judging by his teammates' bodies unconsciously moving forward slowly, apparently worked. Deciding to not torture them further, he squealed. "The kiss!"

Bel snickered in delight while Squalo's white skin went a sickly green color when both of them thought of the prince and the young swordsman doing something as intimate as kissing. It was definitely something the shark did not want to see.

Opposite to Squalo, Lussuria excitedly clapped and giggled like a school girl before adjusting his sunglasses and clearing his throat. "So, Bel-chan, have you ever kissed someone before?"

Neither of them took notice of the Varia of Rain's groan.

* * *

><p>It had somehow become a daily routine for Tsuna to gape at something strange and question his own sanity. Really, though, who would blame him after all he's been trough? One day he was No-Good Tsuna, the next he's fighting powerful mafia enemies, and then he's staring at a psychotic prince grinning madly asking for his best friend. Oh joy.<p>

"Erm," Tsuna started, shifting uncomfortably in the floor while Bel, who had broken into his room trough his window (which _was_ closed, mind you) a few seconds ago, sat in the other boy's bed and stretched his arms behind his head and uncharacteristically waited patiently until the Vongola boss made up his panicked mind.

Said boy was still doing his best impersonation of a goldfish. Sure, he's seen a lot of weird stuff, but he had no idea how to react to this. It was just like that time when a girl from class C came to him in private to determinedly ask him about Gokudera as she took out a list and a pen out of nowhere and set her fiery eyes on him, eagerly waiting for the brunet to start telling her from his friend's birthday to his shampoo brand. This time, though, it was not a normal teenage girl, it was a dangerous blood-thirsty member of the Vongola's best assassination squad that in one simple movement could slit his throat open and kill him. When realization hit him as if he had been run over by a particularly huge truck, Tsuna's level of panic only increased. What if Bel tried (and most likely succeed) to kill him if he failed to answer his questions satisfactorily? Oh how he regretted staying home when the whole family left to go shopping…

Still, though, Tsuna thought to himself as he posed his mocha eyes in the blond's grinning face, he didn't sense any murderous intent and his Hyper Intuition was not advertising him of any incoming danger, so he supposed it was okay to help.

"Well," He tried again, clearing his suddenly dry throat to gain Belphegor's attention once more. When he felt the prince's hidden eyes focused on him he gulped, his previous courage fading into fear. His small body fidgeted for a few seconds before he mentally slapped himself. "R-right, um, I guess you should probably know that Yamamoto likes sports, especially baseball…and, uh, his father owns a sushi restaurant and eh…"

"The prince already knows all of that," Bel interrupted him, his voice having a small edge of irritation. "What you need to tell me is how to ask him out and where to take him."

"Why haven't you done that already?" His fear was temporarily forgotten; after all, this wasn't like the Varia member. Could he be possibly serious about this? Not that Tsuna had anything against relationships like that, but he couldn't get his mind to wrap around the idea of his ever cheerful Rain Guardian with the Varia of Storm. True, it is said rather often that opposites attract, but still…

At the question, the prince's lips formed a frown. "Lussuria suggested that I ask for your help. A prince like me doesn't take orders from anyone, but it seems that he is more experienced in this." The smirk returned as he took out one of his knives. "Now, if you fail to answer…"

Frantically, the brunet shook his hands in front of his paling face and stuttered something that sounded suspiciously like an agreement and a plea for his life.

"Ushishishi~"

Mammon had told him to not hurt Yamamoto's friends, but she never said anything about threatening them, right?

* * *

><p>"Are you certain this will work?" The blond asked with pursed lips while he eyed the two baseball tickets in his hand.<p>

"Yeah, just do what I said – n-not that I'm o-ordering you or anything! J-just…ah! Why does this always happen to me?" Tsuna sulked, lowering his head as waterfalls of tears fell from his eyes. "As you probably know, Yamamoto loves baseball and once told me about this game that he had wanted to see but couldn't because he didn't have the money for the tickets so I thought that maybe if you bought them and asked him to join you guys would get somehow closer since it's preferable to start off as friends before getting involved romantically which would make sense since the last time you saw each other you were practically trying to kill him which isn't a good way to start a relationship and –"

"Quiet, peasant."

"S-sir, yes sir! But, I thought there were no more tickets…"

"Ushishi, the prince will stab your insides out if you keep asking questions."

"O-okay!"

Bel smirked to himself and the small boy shuddered.

Yamamoto, Tsuna decided, had very bad luck, because Bel was determined to be his Prince Charming.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna, where are you taking me?" Yamamoto asked as his best friend practically dragged him around to the center of Namimori with no explanation at all.<p>

"Nowhere special." The brunet replied absentmindedly, looking around for a familiar blond head and crown.

"Ushishishi."

Tsuna nearly had a heart attack when the prince appeared behind them, grinning widely with his arms behind his head. He was about to ask why he came so late when he suddenly remembered their plan.

"A-ah, Bel! What are you doing here?" He tried to act surprised, only to come out with a grimace instead of raised eyebrows.

"I was just passing by." Bel said simply, not even trying to recite what Tsuna had told him to say. The brunet almost facepalmed at that.

"Hey there! You are that prince guy in the Varia, no?" Yamamoto exclaimed with an excited shine in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," The blond responded, his grin growing more as his object of affection posed his attention on him.

"That's cool! How's Squalo doing?" Bel's smile became strained.

"He's fine." He said trough his gritted teeth. He didn't like that his possession was asking about someone else while he has here.

"That's good to know! Did he come with you? I'd like to see him again." The tall teen laughed cheerfully as his eyes traveled through the crowds around them, hoping to see the long silver hair of the Varia of Rain.

"He is in Italy." The prince grunted, clearly unhappy and struggling against his will to reach his knives and kill someone on the spot. "The prince came alone."

"Oh, okay." Yamamoto's shoulders dropped slightly.

Clearing his throat to catch their attention, Tsuna looked at his watch briefly as he began to speak.

"Em, Yamamoto, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. You know how Reborn gets when I'm not home at the time he wants, haha." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No problem! Should I go with you?" Yamamoto asked, smiling.

"No! Uh, I mean, why don't you show Bel around? I'm sure he's not familiar with Namimori and would get lost easily, right Bel?"

"Ushishishi."

"Perfect! See you later!" And with a small wave and a last worried glance at them he left the place as fast as his legs could carry him.

Yamamoto blinked twice before he whistled lowly. "Look at him run, haha! Well, where do you want to go first?"

Bel swiftly took out the pair of tickets from his pocket and snickered at the flabbergasted expression in the other's face.

"Are those tickets for today's baseball game?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly, as if waiting for a negative answer.

"Ushishi, exactly," The blond said before sighing over-dramatically. "But you see, the prince bought two of them and now he has no one to accompany him! That's why you will go with me."

"Sure thing!" He answered excitedly even though he hadn't been asked for his opinion; who could blame him? It was his favorite team against their rivals! He was planning on watch the repetition on TV some other day, but this was so much better! "We should go now, it will start soon!"

Bel let himself be led towards the stadium as he remembered the steps Lussuria had told him to follow. Be creative, check; because no one as smart as the prince would come up with the idea of taking a baseball-lover to a baseball game, right? (even though Tsuna was the one to suggest it) Then it was to talk, and although he hadn't opened his mouth except when he snickered while they both entered the baseball stadium after showing the guard their tickets, Bel had a lot of things to tell Yamamoto. Mainly about himself, of course; that's a topic he would never run out of things to say about. Next were his clothes. Lussuria had said to go casually, no? He briefly looked down at himself, not really bothering to stop and wonder if his long-sleeved, blood-red and black stripped shirt, tight black leather pants, knee-high black boots with white laces and, of course, his ever-present crown looked anything near casual. Then again, he thought to himself as his grin got wider, a prince looks good in anything! Next to that was to have fun. Well, he has never bothered to do a research about this specific sport, but he recalls seeing it on TV when there was nothing better else to do in his lazy days. If Yamamoto liked it, then it wouldn't be too bad, right? So then there was the issue of the kiss. Lussuria told him that it would be best if they didn't kiss in the first date and to wait to the second or third one (if Yamamoto agrees for more, that is), but Bel wasn't too sure if he could resist. Why couldn't he order the guy to like him? Oh, yeah, it wouldn't work according to Mammon, who was always right in the majority of the time.

Before he knew it, they both had already been sitting down in one of the lowest rows and Yamamoto offered to go buy their food and drinks, to which Bel agreed whole-heartedly. After all, princes weren't supposed to do things like that.

When his date (although Yamamoto himself didn't know it) returned and sat down beside him the game had already started. Yamamoto's eyes were excitedly following the players' movements, nodding in approval or pursing his lips in apprehension depending in their moves, and, to be honest, the prince couldn't bring himself to look away. He felt like a bug trapped in a spider's web, as weird as it may sound. He simply loved the way his brown eyes shined a brilliant amber color under the harsh sunlight, the thin layer of sweat that covered his tanned skin, the faint red his cheeks were due to the sun's warmth, how his pink lips were moving, just as if he was talking to him…

Oh, wait.

"What?" Bel asked, feeling somewhat foolish for not being alert.

Yamamoto only laughed, not at all faced with the prince's obvious lack of attention.

"I asked if you were enjoying this." He happily repeated with his usual smile.

The blond briefly looked at the field only to see the teams taking a break. If his (obviously very limited) baseball knowledge was right, the game had reached the top of the 7th inning with Yamamoto's favorite team winning by 3.

"Ushishi, of course I am." Bel answered, which wasn't really far from the truth. He couldn't care less about baseball, but his main purpose was to be with Yamamoto and make him his. Of course, he had to do it at a slow pace. His good mood couldn't help but lift even more when the taller teen's warm smile only widened. Honestly, only Yamamoto's bright smiles could put the sun to shame.

The Rain Guardian was about to speak, but his lips started opening and closing as his eyes widened comically in a way that reminded Bel suspiciously like a fish out of water. Confused by his companion's bewildered expression, the blond turned to the direction Yamamoto was looking at, only to find a huge screen with its image being the both of them inside a red heart and two words: Kiss Cam.

Well, Bel thought, there goes Lussuria's plans of not kissing today.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand cut! XD I'll try to update as soon as possible, but don't hold your breaths since my computer's audio is not working and it needs to be fixed. Also, next chapter may be the last depending how much I feel like writing *shrugs*. I don't know anything about baseball, or if there are even Kiss Cams in Japan, so feel free to correct me if I write something wrong. "Honestly, only Yamamoto's bright smiles could put the sun to shame." Haha, that sentence makes me giggle so much xD Anyway, in a complete different topic, I wanted to ask which couple seems more appealing: 8000 or 5100? I have plans for stories of both, but I have no idea which to do first…<strong>

**Reviews are deeply appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Boy Love, OOC.**

**Author's Notes: This is (un)fortunately not the last chapter. It WAS going to be in Yamamoto's POV, but my mind went blank. Like, literally. I spent two days trying to write it, only to come out with nothing XD Sorry, you guys! This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Rainbowbubble, who was the only one to bother answering last chapter's question, haha! **

**Review Replies:**

**Christain: Well, you'll find out if they do kiss or not right now. About Yamamoto's feelings…well, he doesn't like him that way, but that shall change soon! x3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**MistCountess: Yeah, I read it (even though I know next to nothing about Portuguese, haha, but hey, I tried XD) and yeah, poor Tsuna~ It's Nana and Iemitsu's fault for making him such a moe boy XD Me? Cruel? I get that a lot, LOL. Thank you for the review!**

**Rainbowbubble: Huh, a permanent Hyper Mode bullet? That would be really interesting, hehe. True, I bet Bel's eyes are smexy; too bad that no one has seen them ;_; Dunno why, but I imagine them being gray for some reason. Maybe it's because I love gray eyes, haha. *Nods* Yamamoto does look good with everyone (especially Hibari but that's just me fangirl-ing XD). Thank you~!**

**Secret Fangirl: Yeah, my intentions were to make this pure fluff, which can be kind of difficult involving the sadist we call Bel XD Or maybe that's only hard for me *Shrugs* Haha, everyone loves the Kiss Cam. Thanks a lot!**

**.PAINxX: I wish there was one too XD Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *cries***

* * *

><p>"The prince is hungry."<p>

"Haha, so am I! Let's go somewhere to eat, okay?"

"Hn."

Yamamoto happily continued walking, not noticing that Prince the Ripper was mad, and when Prince the Ripper is mad, normal and smart people would stay away from him…then again, Yamamoto isn't particularly normal or smart. Bel wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

The reason of his foul mood was because of something that happened in the baseball game. Thirty minutes and fourty-five seconds ago in the Kiss Cam, to be exact.

Bel had been really excited (not that he would ever admit it) that he was going to be able to kiss the baseball-lover, but just when he was about to launch himself onto the raven-haired guy and kiss him until one of them passed out from lack of air, he saw Yamamoto turn around to face the girl sitting at his left and pecked her rosy cheek.

It took all of Bel's auto-control to not rip her intestines out in that moment.

The camera was definitely pointing at them! Even the girl was a little surprised, to which her friends laughed non-stop and began teasing her. Oh how he wanted to use his precious knives to cut their tongues to stop hearing that horrid sound of their giggles. The rest of the baseball game the prince spent it thinking of tactics involving killing a certain girl without anyone suspecting anything. It didn't take him long to come up with the perfect plan.

Needless to say, no one ever saw her again.

So now both teens were walking side-by-side in the darkening streets of Namimori.

"What do you want to eat?" Yamamoto asked, looking down at Bel with a wide smile.

"Sushi(1)." The prince answered immediately, to which the younger teen laughed joyfully.

"Cool! My old man owns a sushi restaurant, we should go there!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. Bel couldn't help but smile in his own wicked way too; Yamamoto's happiness was certainly contagious.

* * *

><p>"Pops! I'm home!" Yamamoto said loudly, stepping aside so that Bel could go inside first.<p>

"Welcome back, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi's warm smile changed into a wary expression when he saw the grinning blond with his son. "Belphegor."

"Peasant." He greeted smugly.

Yamamoto blinked twice, confused. "You guys know each other? How? (2)"

"Ushishishi~ Peasant, we're hungry." Bel said as he sat down, ignoring Yamamoto's question. "Give us the best!"

Tsuyoshi only sighed, used to the prince's antics, before heading back to the kitchen. "Oi, Takeshi, mind giving me a hand with the dishes?"

"No prob! I'll be right back!" He told Bel as he made his way to where his father was.

The prince frowned, not at all liking to be apart from Yamamoto, but soon shrugged it off as he began to look around, noticing that there was no one else in the restaurant…until he looked down.

"Mammon?" He asked, surprised.

Said female lazily looked up and blankly stared at him. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She replied easily.

"Ushishi, don't tell me Mammon's got a date too~" The prince sang playfully, nudging his partner's small body.

Mammon opened her mouth to dismiss the idea, but a light chuckle behind them interrupted it.

"You can say that."

It would be an understatement to say that Bel was surprised to see the Storm Arcobaleno jumping onto the seat next to the illusionist, who grunted but turned her head slightly towards him to acknowledge his presence.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." He said as he smiled at her softly.

"I just got here." She replied with boredom.

"Ushishishi, but Mammon was already here when the prince-"

"Mu, you better pay for the food." The Varia of Mist said a little bit louder to drown her partner's words. Fon laughed and nodded.

"Of course I will. So, Belphegor, what brings you here?" The black-haired infant looked at him curiously.

"The prince is on a date with Yamamoto Takeshi," Bel claimed proudly before laughing insanely.

"How is everything going anyway? Is the brat still sane?" Bel stared at the illusionist for a moment.

"How much did Lussuria pay you to ask me this?"

"24.000 Yen. Now answer."

This time Bel's smile faltered. That did not go unnoticed by Mammon.

"What happened?" She sighed tiredly as she exchanged a look with Fon, who smiled with understanding.

After finishing his tale, Mammon clicked her tongue and shook her head while Fon chuckled a little.

"Have you tried asking him out properly?" The Chinese infant asked amusedly.

"The prince has! I told him to go with me!"

"That's why," Fon continued with a smile. "You _told_ him to accompany you; you didn't _ask_ him to."

Bel hadn't felt so confused in a long time. "What is the difference?"

Mammon mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'idiotic prince'.

Fon, on the other hand, remained calm as he explained. "When you told him that, you gave him no option but to accept. Yamamoto is the kind of person who would feel bad about not going to an event like that when someone is practically demanding him to do so. If you asked for his opinion, however, he wouldn't feel as pressured to agree and would know that you wouldn't somehow be upset if he declined."

"But why?" Bel pressured, not wanting to admit that he did something incorrectly.

"It's easier that way and has more probabilities of working."

"How would you know that?" He asked, eyeing the baby untrustingly.

This time, Fon's gentle smile became more secretive as he glanced at the only female. "It always works for me."

The blond hummed as he processed the given information. "So the next time the prince asks him out, I actually have to ask him?"

"Yes, Bel, that's why it's called 'asking out'." The Varia of Mist grumbled.

"Mammon!" He whined, looking down at her. "Why does it sound like you are mocking the prince?"

"Because I am." She said as she turned away from them.

"She's just a little irritated." The Storm Arcobaleno laughed lightly.

Before Bel had any chance to ask the reason why, both Yamamotos decided to come out of the kitchen with the sushi, which made the prince forget whatever had been happening before. He snickered in delight when the food was placed in front of him and the delicious smell of fish fulfilled his nostrils. The youngest Yamamoto sat down beside him while the oldest one dismissed himself (not after sending the blond another wary glance, of course), leaving the teenagers and the infants alone.

Fon gave Bel a meaningful look before turning around and started a conversation with Mammon. The prince pursed his lips, thinking. So he was supposed to ask him out…properly, right? It can't be that difficult.

Bel decided to ignore the faint sound of Mammon 'hmph'ing amusedly. Apparently she knows how to read minds. _Or maybe you just voiced your thoughts out loud_, the logical part of himself suggested. He doesn't like that voice.

Darn it, he never had to ask nicely for something! He was a prince, for god's sake! He only had to lift a finger and everything would come to him. This was not how he wanted to spend his sort-of-kind-of-not-really date with Yamamoto.

But hey, at least asking will give him more…right?

His mind quickly measured the given possibilities, trying to decide whether to injure his pride as a prince to get what he wanted, or save it by ordering him to go out with him and make their (pretty much un-existing) relationship more difficult than it needs to be. Oh, decisions, decisions…

"Are you free tomorrow?"

…

That was definitely not his voice.

"Ushishishi, are you asking the prince to go on a date with you?" Bel snickered before continuing to eat his meal contently.

The baseball-lover's cheeks turned a light pink as he shook his head in a negative answer. "Haha, I just wanted to repay you for letting me go to the game with you. I really appreciate it." His eyes closed and lips then formed into a big, warm smile.

This was Bel's turn to blush slightly, though he hid it well thanks to his hair. "But the prince wants it to be a date."

"Well, a friendly date is always better than a normal outing, no?" Yamamoto laughed.

Bel frowned for a moment as he thought of how to phrase what he meant. "The prince is interested in you."

"Haha, you're a funny guy, so I guess I'm also interested in you too!"

The blond perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah! We are friends now, aren't we?"

Bel felt his eye twitch as he heard Mammon's snort and Fon's not-so-subtle laughter. They were really enjoying this, weren't they?

"The prince doesn't mean it that way!"

"Then what do you mean?"

This was going nowhere at this rate.

Bel suddenly turned fully around to completely face the confused Rain Guardian before grabbing the latter's chin, pulled it down (because even sitting down Yamamoto was taller than him) and crashed his lips against the raven-haired guy's, making him open his mouth in surprise. Not being one to waste opportunities, Bel parted his lips and let his tongue enter Yamamoto's hot cavern, cravingly exploring every centimeter of it and trying to make the other kiss back. A great wave of disappointment came to him when he didn't.

A cough behind them made the prince growl and turn back to glare at the Arcobalenos, who did not even try to look innocent. Still, though, Yamamoto didn't respond to the kiss, but he should have at least figured it out now, no?

He looked back at Yamamoto, only to laugh at his expression.

The younger teen's mouth was agape as the previous pink went back to his face with a vengeance, since now his face was brighter than Fon's pacifier.

Finally.

"Ushishishi, so are we still going to that date?" Bel asked after he went back to his seat, looking relatively normal while he resumed eating his sushi as if nothing strange had just happened.

Yamamoto stayed frozen is his seat and the red of his cheeks was still present. He blinked a couple of times, trying swallow down the fact that his first kiss had been forcefully stolen by a sadistic blond. He had to be honest, whenever he thought of how his first kiss would be like, he always imagined himself looking down at a petite, big-eyed girl with porcelain skin. Then he would hunch down, raise his hand to caress her blushing cheek and then meet her cherry-red lips gently. Of course, being the kind of person he is, he never gave things like that much thought. First it was because baseball was his life; girls came later. Then he joined the whole mafia game and his first priority became his friends. Again, girls came much, much later.

This, though, was something he would've never expected.

And, truthfully, it wasn't half-bad…

When his shock faded away and his blush calmed down a little, Yamamoto laughed heartily and scratched his chin sheepishly. Well, wasn't this awkward?

"Yeah, of course. Meet me here tomorrow at 4pm, if that's okay."

"Ushishi, the prince will look forward to it."

"Haha, me too!"

And really, he did.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- <strong>According to the fanbook, his favorite meal is sushi.

**(2)- **At the first volume of the Hidden Bullet novel series, it is revealed that he had met Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, and had tried to kill him, but changed his mind when he saw his technique for using knives. After this, whenever he comes to Japan, he always visits Yamamoto's sushi bar.

* * *

><p><strong>This is NOT a filler chapter in which I express my undying love for FonMammon to you uninterested readers, I swear! XD And yes, they were on a date, but Mammon doesn't want to admit it~ Bel just came and ruined it. Aw. Anyway, I'll give a cookie to whoever guesses who the girl that Yamamoto was thinking about is. She could be ANYONE~**

**Darn it, I'm trying to make each chapter more than 3,000 words, but this one was 1,000 shorter… By the way, if anyone spots any OOCness (except for Bel, I'm kinda trying to make this story light-hearted XD), PLEASE TELL ME! I BEG YOU~! Haha, not really, but do point it out.**

**Until then, review and boost my ego—er , make me a happy writer!**


	4. Author's Notes

**Er, I'm sorry to inform you guys that I won't be updating for a while. No, I'm not in hiatus nor am I going to abandon this story, but don't be surprised (or mad, haha) if chapter four comes out in a month or so. You see, I'm going to take my final exams soon (we haven't been properly informed *sweatdrop*) and these weeks will be very busy in school. Also, I need to study (LOL, I do study once in a while. Not that I like it or anything.), so I won't be able to write the last chapter. I'll make up for the wait, though ;D (Or so I hope, haha)**

**Anyway, wish me luck :D**

**- Lizz ^v^**


End file.
